


The Hands of a King are the Hands of a Healer [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: ATA Gene, Ancient Technology (Stargate), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Mira.He's our golden boy, he thought.





	The Hands of a King are the Hands of a Healer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hands of a King are the Hands of a Healer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179156) by [Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/pseuds/Mira). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/hands_of_a_king/%5bSGA%5d%20The%20Hands%20of%20a%20King%20are%20the%20Hands%20of%20a%20Healer.mp3) (4.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/hands_of_a_king/%5bSGA%5d%20The%20Hands%20of%20a%20King%20are%20the%20Hands%20of%20a%20Healer.m4b) (10.1 MB).

Length: 13:07  



End file.
